rammsteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Amerika
Amerika is the sixth track of Reise, Reise. It is also the second single of the album. It deals with the worldwide dominance of the culture of the United States. It is sung largely in German with a chorus partly in English: We're all living in Amerika, Amerika ist wunderbar, We're all living in Amerika, Amerika. It has received mixed reviews: some perceive it as anti-American, others as being opposed to globalization. The band views it as a satirical commentary on Cocacolonization. Video The video shows the band in Apollo-era space suits on the Moon with shots of other cultures acting like Americans. The end of the video shows that the band have actually been in a fake Moon set in a studio, complete with film crew, a reference to the Apollo moon landing hoax accusations. Till Lindemann, Rammstein's lead singer, wears a space suit with the name "Armstrong" on it - a reference to Neil Armstrong, the first man on the Moon. Lyrics We're all living in Amerika Amerika ist wunderbar We're all living in Amerika Amerika, Amerika Wenn getanzt wird will ich führen auch wenn ihr euch alleine dreht Lasst euch ein wenig kontrollieren Ich zeige euch wie es richtig geht Wir bilden einen lieben Reigen Die Freiheit spielt auf allen Geigen Musik kommt aus dem Weißen Haus und vor Paris steht Micky Maus We're all living in Amerika Amerika ist wunderbar We're all living in Amerika Amerika, Amerika Ich kenne Schritte die sehr nützen und werde euch vor Fehltritt schützen Und wer nicht tanzen will am Schluss weiß noch nicht dass er tanzen muss Wir bilden einen lieben Reigen Ich werde euch die Richtung zeigen Nach Afrika kommt Santa Claus und vor Paris steht Micky Maus We're all living in Amerika Amerika ist wunderbar We're all living in Amerika Amerika, Amerika We're all living in Amerika Coca-Cola, Wonderbra We're all living in Amerika Amerika, Amerika This is not a love song This is not a love song I don't sing my mother tongue No, this is not a love song We're all living in Amerika Amerika ist wunderbar We're all living in Amerika Amerika, Amerika We're all living in Amerika Coca-Cola, sometimes war We're all living in Amerika Amerika, Amerika We're all living in America America is wonderful We're all living in America America, America When there's dancing I want to lead even if you're whirling around alone Let yourselves be controlled a little I'll show you how it really goes We're making a nice round dance Freedom is playing on all violins Music is coming out of the White House and Mickey Mouse is standing in front of Paris We're all living in America America is wonderful We're all living in America America, America I know moves that are very useful and I will protect you from missteps And whoever doesn't want to dance at the end doesn't know yet that they must We're making a nice round dance I will show you the way Santa Claus is coming to Africa and Mickey Mouse is standing in front of Paris We're all living in America America is wonderful We're all living in America America, America We're all living in America Coca-Cola, Wonderbra We're all living in America America, America This is not a love song This is not a love song I don't sing my mother tongue No, This is not a love song We're all living in America America is wonderful We're all living in America America, America We're all living in America Coca-Cola, sometimes war We're all living in America America, America }} Trivia During live performances of this song, was often seen riding around on a Segway HT; confetti cannons, with red, white and blue confetti in them, were also used. This parodies the ticker-tape parade. During a concert in Gothenburg, Sweden on July 30 2005, Till Lindemann suffered a knee injury when Flake accidentally ran into him with the Segway. This caused concerts scheduled in Asia to be canceled. Flake has mentioned that the band will not use the Segway again. es: de: